Dirty Joey Story
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Serenity muss noch einmal operiert werden, doch wo soll das Geld herkommen? Ein alter Feind kann helfen, der sich dann als doch nicht ganz soooo.... feinlich entpuppt.JoeyXSeto!Lemon!


Diese Geschichte hab ich nach einigen Jahren wieder ausgegraben, überarbeitet und nun bekommt ihr sie zu lesen. Paring: JoeyXSeto

Ich hoffe, alle die das lesen sind über 18, ansonsten, lernt ihr was dazu!

Also viel Spaß damit!

Part 1

Tragic Joey Story

Wer mich kennt weiß wer und was ich bin. Wer meinen Namen allerdings noch nicht gehört hat, sollte wissen, dass ich Joey Weeler heiße und 17 Jahre alt bin. Ich bin der beste Freund des Duell- Monster- Champions Yugi Muto. Er besaß mal einen der so genannten Milleniumsgegenstände, das Milleniumspuzzle, das ihn mit dem Geist eines alten Pharaos vereinte. Komischer Weise wurden wir mit jedem Karten- Turnier in ein anderes verrücktes Abenteuer verwickelt ( Ich bin übrigens auch ein begeisterter Duellant) und mussten gegen alle möglichen Bösewichte kämpfen die die Welt erobern wollten. Mit der Zeit tauchten immer mehr der Milleniumsgegenstände auf, bis es schließlich 7 waren. Wir begaben uns nach Ägypten um mehr über den Pharao heraus zu finden. Begleitet vom Rest unserer Clique, Tristan und Thea, gelang es und den durchgeknallten Bakura zu besiegen und der Pharao Atemu fand seine wohlverdiente Ruhe.  
Danach war unser Alltag wieder wie der aller anderen in unserem Alter. Aber dass nur nebenbei. Zurück zu mir!  
Wer Ärger sucht, braucht bei mir nicht lange darum betteln, leider lasse ich mich schnell provozieren, was schon öfters in einer Schlägerei endete. Seitdem ich Yugi kenne bin ich allerdings nachdenklicher geworden und schlage nicht mehr so oft zu. Ich habe Blutgruppe B und mein Sternzeichen ist Wassermann. Was ich nicht leiden kann? Ganz klar: Seto Kaiba! Diesen aufgeblasenen, reichen, arroganten Pinkel! Der hält sich für SO toll! Okay, er hat das Geld dazu, aber muss dass sein? Er besitzt eine riesige Spielefirma namens Kaiba Corporation die er seinem Adoptiv- Vater abgeluchst hat. Er hat auch unsere Duell- Systeme entwickelt. Ich weiß, das ´hört sich toll an, aber er ist eingebildet und denkt er ist der Einzige der Yugi besiegen kann, tss. Außerdem hat er dauernd schlechte Laune und disst uns wo es nur geht! Er hat sowieso nur Augen für sich und seinen Bruder Mokuba. Ich hör lieber auf von ihm zu reden sonst explodiere ich noch! grrrr  
Jetzt zu den wichtigen Sachen! Meine Schwester Serenity hat mich heute angerufen. Kennt ihr sie noch? Im Königreich der Duellanten hab ich teil genommen um das Preisgeld für ihre Augenoperation zu gewinnen. Ich hab leider verloren, aber Yugi schenkte mir das Preisgeld nachdem er gewonnen hatte, nett wie er nun mal ist. Danke noch mal! Ohne die Operation währe sie jetzt blind.  
Obwohl unsere Eltern geschieden sind und wir getrennt leben, haben wir immer zusammen gehalten, wie es Geschwister halt tun. Heute hat sie mich angerufen und mir gesagt, dass ihre Augen wieder schlechter werden und sie erneut operiert werden muss, aber wie immer ist kein Geld da. Ich könnte heulen. Was machen die Ärzte eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Wo soll ich jetzt noch mal soviel Geld her nehmen? Meine arme Schwester. Ich muss raus, an die frische Luft, zum Nachdenken.

Joey ging mit hängenden Schultern, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Domino. Der Himmel war klar, zeigte die Sterne in voller Pracht und es wehte eine warme Sommerbriese über das Land. Eigentlich ein Abend an dem man mit seinen Freunden am Strand sitzen und grillen sollte, um dann im Sand liegend, ohne große Worte in den Himmel zu schauen. Es war fast Mitternacht, in einigen Fenstern der umliegenden Häuser brannte noch Licht, irgendwo in der Ferne heulte die Sirene eines Krankenwagens kurz auf, war jedoch bald soweit weg, dass man sie nicht mehr hörte. Stattdessen lief eine gescheckte Katze maunzend über die Straße.  
In der Innenstadt hatten bereits alle Läden geschlossen, nur ein paar Schaufenster waren noch beleuchtet. Joey blieb vor einem Reisegeschäft stehen und sah sich mit starrem Blick den Pappaufsteller an der für eine Reise nach Ägypten warb. Er dachte an die Zeit als Serenity gerade operiert worden war. Ein Grabwächter namens Malik wollte unbedingt an die drei ägyptischen Götterkarten und an die Macht des Pharaos, was Yugi und Joey natürlich verhinderten. Wie glücklich war er doch als seine kleine Schwester ihm in die Augen sah und sagte sie könne wieder sehen. Schließlich beschloss er weiter in den Park zu gehen. Als er über die Straße wollte hörte er nur noch eine Autohupe und sah einen schwarzen Wagen auf sich zu rasen. Dann erwischte ihn das und er flog ein paar Meter quer über die Straße. Der Wagen blieb mit quietschenden Bremsen mitten auf der Straße stehen und ein erschrockener Fahrer stieg aus um nach dem Angefahrenen zu sehen, der jetzt regungslos auf dem Asphalt lag. Bis auf einer Platzwunde am Kopf, von dem Aufschlag auf der Straße, waren keine weiteren Verletzungen zu sehen. Trotzdem war Joey bewusstlos als sich der Fahrer über ihn beugte:  
" Hallo, Mister! Hören sie mich"  
"Roland! Was ist passiert?" rief ein junger Mann der mit einem Jungen hinten aus dem Auto stieg und auf ihn zulief.  
"Der Junge hier lief mir plötzlich vor das Auto, ich hab ihn angefahren und er ist am Kopf verletzt, Mister Kaiba"  
Seto blickte über Rolands Schulter auf das Unfallopfer und schaute etwas entsetzt als er Joey erkannte:  
" Das ist Weeler, dieser Vollidiot! Mokuba, geh ins Auto und ruf unser Notfallteam. Bring auf dem Rückweg den Erste- Hilfe- Koffer mit und beeil dich, bitte!" "Alles klar, Seto!" erwiderte Mokuba und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Auto.  
"Roland, sieh zu, dass die auf der Notfall- Aufnahme bescheid kriegen und unsere Ärzte ranholen! Sie sollen auch ein Zimmer für ihn fertig machen!" forderte Seto seinen Fahrer auf.  
"Sofort, Chef!" bestätigte Roland und ging mit seinem Handy an die Seite um zu telefonieren als Mokuba wieder kam und Seto den Koffer übergab:  
" Lebt er noch"  
"Ja ja, er ist nur bewusstlos, wir müssen sehen, dass die Platzwunde aufhört zu bluten! Hilf mir mal!" Mokuba hielt Joey Kopf hoch während Seto die Wunde verband als schließlich der Wagen des Kaiba- Notfallteams mit Sirenen um die Ecke bog um Joey ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Langsam schob sich die Sonne über den Horizont und die ersten Strahlen fielen durch das Fenster des Krankenzimmers in Joeys Gesicht, der gerade die Augen öffnete und ein leises "Wo bin ich…" nuschelte. Ratlos sah er sich in dem Raum um und merkte dass sein Kopf wahnsinnig schmerzte. Mit einer Handbewegung tastete er auf die Wunde, die jetzt genäht und verbunden war, als ihm wieder der hupende Wagen einfiel, der auf ihn zu raste. Gerade wollte er aufstehen als sich die Zimmertür langsam öffnete und der junge Kaiba seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte.  
"Mokuba!?" fragte Joey mit einem ungläubigem Blick.  
"Joey! Du bist endlich wach"  
"Ja… Ähm… was machst du hier"  
"Du bist Roland vor das Auto gelaufen, er hat dich angefahren und dann wurdest du bewusstlos"  
"Oh Mann… war dein arroganter Bruder auch dabei"  
"Hey, red nicht so von ihm! Was meinst du wer hier die Krankenhausrechnung bezahlt und wer dich verarztet hat"  
"Er hat was"  
"Seto hat sich um dich gekümmert, du Depp! Aber warum rennst du auch so kopflos über die Straße, Joey"  
In dem Moment fiel ihm Serenity wieder ein und er sah traurig auf seine Bettdecke:  
"Meine Schwester hat mich gestern angerufen. Ihre Augen werden wieder schlechter und sie muss noch mal operiert werden, aber wie immer ist kein Geld da. Dass heißt sie muss wieder erblinden. Das macht mich ziemlich fertig"  
"Oh, das ist allerdings hart! Ich hab da eine Idee! Warte hier!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Mokuba wieder aus dem Zimmer, Joey wusste nicht recht was er jetzt mit sich anfangen sollte und blickte sich erneut im Zimmer um bis ihm ein Telefon auf dem Nachtschrank auffiel. Er begann Yugis Nummer zu wählen, er wusste nicht recht warum und bevor es anfing zu klingeln legte er wieder auf, blieb einen kurzen Moment stumm sitzen und sah den Fernseher an bis er schließlich aufstand und ihn einschaltete. Joey zappte sich durch die Programme bis zum Cartoon- Channel als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und eine alte, dicke Krankenschwester mit einem Frühstücks- Tablett herein kam:  
"Guten Morgen, Herr Weeler! Wie geht es uns denn heute"  
"Äh… wie es ihnen geht, weiß ich nicht, aber mir geht es ganz gut, glaube ich!" "Sehr lustig! Sie haben bestimmt Hunger! Essen sie schnell! In einer halben Stunde bringe ich sie zur Untersuchung bei Doktor Ming Li Fu!" Sie stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und schaltete den Fernseher aus:  
" Fernsehe ist nicht gut bei so einer Kopfverletzung!" schimpfte sie noch und verschwand mit einem trockenem "Guten Appetit" aus dem Zimmer.  
Joey stand auf, ging zum Tisch und musterte sein Frühstück: "Igitt! Zwieback mit Reissuppe und nicht mal Kaffee!" Er lies es so stehen wie es war und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt starrte er an die Decke und dachte über Serenitys Problem nach, als die Tür wieder aufflog. Joey verdrehte die Augen:  
" Nicht mal ein paar Minuten Ruhe hat man hier"  
"Sein nicht so vorlaut, Weeler! Ich hab dir ein Angebot zu machen!" meinte Seto de im Türrahmen lehnte und jetzt ganz in den Raum kam.  
"Kaiba! Was willst du?" entgegnete Joey ihm mürrisch.  
"Nun ja, du weißt, dass du mich verklagen könntest, und ich weiß, dass du das nur zu gerne tun würdest"  
"Ja. Und"  
"Ich mach dir ein Angebot. Mokuba hat mir von deiner Schwester erzählt"  
"Worauf willst du hinaus"  
"Ich lasse Serenity von meinem besten Ärzten operieren und versichere dir, dass sie geheilt wird, wenn du von einer Anzeige absiehst"  
"Du meinst darauf lasse ich mich ein? Wenn ich dich verklage bekomme ich bestimmt zehnmal soviel Geld"  
"Ich weiß. Aber du kannst noch soviel Geld haben, meine Ärzte sind die besten, und die bekommst du nur wenn ich es sage!" meinte Seto mit einem dreckigem Grinsen.  
Joeys Blick verfinsterte sich und blicke auf Seto wie ein Mörder:  
" Du bist ein Hund, Kaiba! Aber ich überleg es mir trotzdem!" "Na na, wer wird denn gleich ausfallend!? Überleg nicht zu lange, ich bin sehr ungeduldig!" Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte Seto sich noch einmal zu Joey um:  
"Ach ja! Ich hoffe dir ist nicht entgangen, dass ich mehr Geld für Anwählte übrig hab"  
"Kaiba! Du versuchst gerade mich zu erpressen"  
"Ich nenne es lieber Denkhilfe!" meinte Seto und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "So ein Mistkerl!" schrie Joey den Nachttisch an während er mit der Faust dagegen schlug.

Als Joey von seiner Untersuchung bei Doktor Ming Li Fu mit einem frischem Verband, zurück ins Zimmer kam stand Yugi am Fenster und wartete auf ihn:  
"Joey! Wie geht es dir"  
"Yugi! Was machst du hier"  
"Mokuba hat mich angerufen und mir erzählt was passiert ist! Ich sollte unbedingt her kommen, er meinte du brauchst jemanden zum reden"  
" Ähm… ja, brauch ich wirklich"  
"Also, was ist los"  
"Serenity müsste wieder operiert werden, ihre Augen versagen wieder"  
"Oh Mann! Und jetzt"  
"Das ist noch nicht alles! Kaiba hat mir vorgeschlagen, dass er dafür sorgt dass sie operiert wird, wenn ich ihn wegen des Unfalls nicht verklage. Nur wegen seinem blöden Ruf"  
"Sei nicht so vorschnell, Joey!" "Was"  
"Vielleicht will er dir einfach nur helfen"  
" Kaiba? Mir helfen? Ich hab mich wohl verhört"  
" Nun, ich denke er kennt die Sorgen um kleine Geschwister, schließlich war Mokuba auch öfters in Gefahr. Und wie du gemerkt hast ist er gar nicht so eiskalt, wie er immer tut! Außerdem sind wir ja so was wie Freunde, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht zugeben will. Und auch ein Seto Kaiba hat ein Gewissen"  
" Du meinst ich soll das Angebot annehmen"  
"Es ist Serenitys letzte Hoffnung! Bis der Gerichtsprozess durch ist, ist es vielleicht schon zu spät für sie"  
"Du hast Recht! Und wer will sich schon mit Kaiba anlegen"  
"Na also! Komm wir gehen ein Stück spazieren!" meinte Yugi als er in Richtung Tür ging.  
"Moment mal! Woher weißt du von der Anzeige!?" Gib es zu, Mokuba hat dich angeheuert!" rief Joey während er Yugi hinterher lief, der mit einem Grinsen den Gang entlang ging.

Part II

Dirty Joey Story

Ein Monat war seit dem Unfall vergangen. Joey kam gerade aus dem Krankenhaus in dem Serenity operiert wurde und jetzt noch mit verbundenen Augen das Bett hüten musste. Auf Joeys Stirn erinnerte nur noch eine kleine Narbe an den Unfall. Die Operation war gut verlaufen und Setos Ärzte hatten ihm versichert dass die Krankheit nun endgültig besiegt sei, die nur aufgrund eines Fehlers bei der ersten Operation wieder ausbrechen konnte. Serenity war noch im Aufwachraum und wusste bisher nichts von dem geglückten Eingriff. Joey ging die abendlichen Straßen entlang, in der Hand einen blauen Geschenkbeutel, der nicht erkennen lies was er darin auf bewahrte. Gerade fing es an zu regnen und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, bis er beinahe rannte, über eine Kreuzung, um die Ecke, immer weiter die Hauptstraße entlang und schützte den Beutel unter seiner Jacke. So lief er immer weiter bis er schließlich vor der Kaiba- Villa stand. Nach einem kurzem Moment zum Luft holen, drückte er den Klingelknopf und wartete mit einem etwas unsicherem Blick auf eine Reaktion. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Seto Kaiba starrte Joey ungläubig an:  
" Weeler, was willst du hier"  
"Hey! Ich wollte dir für die OP meiner Schwester danken! Hier" meinte er während er Seto den Geschenkbeutel hinhielt. Der nahm ihn achtlos und holte eine Flasche feinsten Champagner heraus:  
" Weeler, was soll ich damit? Denkst du ich hätte nicht genug davon"  
"Hör zu Kaiba! Ich will mich einfach nur bedanken. Nicht jeder hätte das getan und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich vor Gericht leer ausgegangen währe! Yugi meinte wir wären doch so was wie Freunde, und ich würde gern wissen ob du wirklich so was wie ein Herz hast"  
" Vielleicht hab ich echt eins! Komm rein!" bat Kaiba ihn mit kalter Stimme. Er führte Joey durch eine riesige Eingangshalle in eine Art Wohnzimmer. Der Raum war nur noch größer als das Foyer und enthielt teuerste Designermöbel, eins der Sofas hatte einen Leoparden- Kuschel- Look, sah auch sonst eher aus wie eine Art Liege und stand vor dem Kamin in dem ein Feuer loderte. Eine andere fünf Meter lange Couch stand im Halbkreis um einen Glastisch der von einer liegenden Aphrodite- Statue gehalten wurde. Der Couch gegenüber fand sich ein riesiger Flachbild- Fernseher. An den Wänden waren Bücherregale angebracht, die bis unter die Decke reichten. Der Raum war nur von einigen kleinen Lampen erhellt.  
Joey stand völlig überwältigt und etwas ratlos im Raum als Seto zwei Gläser aus der Bar holte:  
" Wie lief die Operation deiner Schwester?" wollte der junge Firmenchef wissen.  
"Gut! Die Ärzte haben mir versprochen, dass sie jetzt geheilt ist!" meinte Joey während er sich verwundert im Zimmer umsah.  
"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass meine Ärzte die Besten sind! Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst! Ich halte immer mein Wort"  
"Ja, ich weiß! Entschuldige, dass ich daran gezweifelt und dich einen Hund genannt hab"  
"Schon gut! Ich musste mir schon schlimmeres anhören! Hier! Auf deine Schwester!" mit diesen Worten drückte Seto Joey ein Champagnerglas in die Hand.  
"Äh… Ja! Danke! Auf… auf dich, Kaiba"  
Mit einem schmalen Lächeln nahm Joey einen kleinen Schluck und ergriff anschließend wieder das Wort:  
" Ist Mokuba nicht zuhause"  
" Nein, er ist diese Woche mit einem Freund auf Lesbos Urlaub machen. Warum"  
"Ich wollte mich auch bei ihm bedanken! Er hatte ja die Idee dazu"  
"Ich richte es ihm aus!" Plötzlich stellte Seto sein Glas ab und ging auf Joey zu. Als er vor ihm stand schnappte er ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn nah an sich heran. Irritiert blickte Joey rauf in Setos blaue Augen die ihn ungewöhnlich sanft anblickten und ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließen:  
" Willst du dich nicht setzten, Joey!?" Er glaubte nicht was er da gerade gehört hatte. Seit wann nannte er ihn bei seinem Vornamen? Ihm war die Sache nicht mehr geheuer:  
"Ähm… ja,!" entgegnete Joey zögernd und ließ sich auf der weißen Ledercouch nieder. Unsicher krallte er sich in das Leder als Seto sich neben ihn setzte und ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
"Was ist los, Joey?" wollte der Dunkelhaarige wissen.  
"Nichts… Ähm… Wieso bist du auf einmal so nett, Kaiba"  
" Vielleicht hab ich einfach keine Lust mehr unfreundlich zu sein. Und hör endlich auf mich Kaiba zu nennen"  
" Ähm… Seto… Warum jetzt"  
"Hm… Mich nerven diese ewigen Streitereien. Das kostet alles Zeit, und Zeit ist bekanntlich Geld"  
" Also doch! Du denkst nur an die Kohle und Macht"  
Joeys Worte entlockten Seto ein ungewohntes Lächeln:  
"Nein, Joey. Wenn ich ehrlich bin kotzt mich diese eiskalte Maske an, die ich Tag für Tag aufsetzte, aber ich kann dich gerne wieder runter machen, wenn du dich dabei besser fühlst!" Jetzt lehnte Joey sich entspannt mit seinem Glas in der Hand im Sofa zurück:  
" Nein, nein! So ist es doch ganz in Ordnung! Aber was hast du gegen mich"  
" Nichts! Es ist nur…" Seto zögerte ein wenig, sollte er ihm sagen was er seit Jahren versteckte?  
"Du musst nichts erzählen was du nicht willst, aber ich höre dir gerne zu wenn du willst"  
Verdutzt sah Seto seinen Gast an:  
" Interessiert es dich denn was ein reicher Fatzke wie ich denkt"  
" Wir sind so was wie Freunde, Seto!" meinte Joey mit einem Augenzwinkern, "Also… warum hasst du mich so"  
" Ich hasse dich nicht, Joey"  
"Nicht"  
"Nein! Es ist halt… jetzt wo Mokuba nicht da ist, merke ich wie viel du mehr hast als ich"  
" Was sollte das denn sein?" " Alle lieben dich, weil du gerade auf die Menschen zu gehst und immer gute Laune hast. Ich bin nur der eingebildete Geldsack vor dem alle kuschen. Ich hab dich schon immer beneidet, für deine Freunde"  
" Der große Seto Kaiba ist auf mich eifersüchtig!?" Joey konnte nicht glauben was sein Erzfeind ihm da gerade erzählte. Irgendwie kam ihm alles so irreal vor, wie in einem Traum. Als er in Setos Gesicht sah, entdeckte er dort einen warmen Schimmer und eine Traurigkeit, an den wohl niemand geglaubt hätte, dass es ihn gibt… den netten, einfühlsamen und vor allem verletzlichen Seto Kaiba:  
" Ähm… aber… Mokuba ist doch noch da"  
" Mokuba… Mokuba ist mein Bruder, und ich liebe ihn, aber das ist nicht die Art Liebe die ich brauche!" dabei lehnte Seto sich noch ein Stück näher zu Joey der ihn jetzt völlig verwirrt anstarrte:  
" Wie… Wie meinst du dass jetzt"  
" Versteh doch Joey! Ich brauche richtige Liebe, seelische und körperliche"  
"Mit mir!?" hackte Joey ungläubig und in einem lauten, überraschten Ton nach, als Seto immer näher zu ihm kam, so dass sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Joey entfernt war und flüsterte:  
" Nur mit dir! Jede Nacht träume ich von dir, deinem strahlendem Lachen und deinen umwerfenden braunen Augen! Ich bete seit Wochen, es dir endlich sagen zu können, doch immer wieder hielt mich die Angst vor Ablehnung zurück!" Seto fuhr Joey mit einer Hand sanft durch die blonden Strubbelhaare und Joey durchzog ein nicht unangenehmes Kribbeln als er in Setos Augen sah. Der lehnte sich jetzt noch weiter zu ihm hin, und Joey konnte bereits Setos Atem spüren, da wurde ihm klar was er nie wahr haben wollte:  
"Seto, ich…" Den Satz beendete er nicht mehr, stattdessen legte er seine Arme um Setos Schultern und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sanft und schüchtern berührten sich die Lippenpaare zu einem kurzen Kuss, der sie alle Streitereien und Zwiste vergessen ließ. Sie begriffen warum sie stets so giftig zu einander waren. Sie wollten nichts weiter als ihre Gefühle verstecken, sich nicht die Blöße geben, eine Schwäche für den anderen zu haben.  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander lösten sahen sie sich in die Augen und wurden von einem Gefühl des Verlangens überwältigt, das sich über all die Zeit angesammelt hatte. Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln beugte sich Seto erneut zu Joey hinunter und streichelt sein Gesicht während er anfing ihn immer wieder sanft zu küssen. Joey drückte Seto näher an sich heran um mit einer Hand durch dessen Haare zu fahren. Immer wieder lösten sich ihre Lippen von einander, um sich gleich danach wieder zu vereinen. Setos Hand strich langsam und sanft über Joeys Hals, zu dessen Oberkörper, während er mit der Zunge über Joeys Lippen fuhr. Schließlich erwiderte der Blonde das Zungenspiel. Ihre Zungen verwanden sich immer wieder in einander und wurden dabei immer wilder und unzähmbarer. Auch Joeys Hand wanderte nun Setos Rücken hinab und strich dann nach vorn, machte am Bauch eine Wendung um an die Schultern hoch zu gleiten. Dort angekommen fuhr sie langsam unter Setos weißen Mantel um diesen aus zu ziehen. Seto ließ ihn gewähren und legte den Mantel ab. Nichts konnte ihre Lust jetzt noch bändigen. Sie wollten es… jetzt! Die Vergangenheit war vergessen und sie hatten sich endlich eingestehen können, was sie schon immer fühlten. Während ihre Zungen jetzt wild miteinander spielten wanderte Setos Hand unter das Shirt des Anderen und schob es nach oben. Dann streichelte er sanft über Joeys Bauchmuskeln, seine Haut fühlte sich weich und zart an. Nun entledigte sich auch Joey seinen Shirts und lag mit bloßem Oberkörper unter Seto, der ihn gierig betrachtete. Ihre Zungen lösten sich aus dem Spiel und sie sahen sich einen Augenblick fragend an.  
"Was ist? Alles okay?" wollte Seto wissen.  
"Ja, schon! Kann ich dich was fragen, Seto"  
" Mach nur! Frag was du willst!" lächelte er zärtlich "Meinst du es ernst, oder bin ich doch nur ein Spielball für dich"  
Seto fühlte sich beinahe etwas beleidigt und sauer:  
" Sieh mich an, und sag es mir"  
Joey tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Er sah in Setos blaue Augen und entdeckte eine ehrliche Sanftheit und Liebe, die er nie erwartet hätte, lächelte ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm rauf um ihn wieder in ein lustvolles Zungenspiel zu verwickeln. Seto erwiderte das nur zu gern und strich erneut über Joeys Bauch hinauf zu seiner Brust und spielte mit dem dortigen Nippel. Joeys Hände waren jetzt dabei Seto aus seinem schwarzen Shirt zu helfen. Es landete ohne Beachtung neben der Couch auf dem Boden. Auch Seto lag jetzt mit freiem Oberkörper da und sah Joey an. Plötzlich stand er auf und nahm seinen Geliebten auf die Arme, wie man es eigentlich mit einer Braut tut. Erschrocken klammerte sich Joey an Setos Hals fest:  
" Uaaahhh….. Was ist jetzt los"  
"Ich find es am Kamin viel gemütlicher!" meinte Seto als er ihn zur Leoparden- Couch trug und ihn dort behutsam absetzte. Dann setzte er sich breitbeinig auf Joeys Schoß. Während er mit seinen Händen über Joeys Rücken fuhr, begann er erneut ihn zu küssen und legte ihn auf das flauschige Leopardenfell des Sofas. Seine Hände glitten jetzt nach vorn, den Bauch hinab und öffneten den Knopf von Joeys Jeanshose als der mit einem Mal den Kuss unterbrach:  
"Äh… Seto"  
"Mhh…!?" knurrte dieser während er Joeys Hals liebkoste.  
" Ich muss dir was sagen!" Verdutzt sah Seto ihn an:  
" Gefällt es dir nicht"  
" Doch nur… Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht"  
" Wir können gerne noch warten wenn du nicht willst"  
" Nein! Ich will schon… nur…!" Seto lächelte ihn an während er wieder begann mit seinen Händen den Körper des Anderen zu streicheln:  
"Keine Angst! Ich zeig dir alles! Vertrau mir!" beruhigte er Joey und senkte seinen Kopf mit einem dreckigem Grinsen um jetzt wieder den Hals des anderen zu küssen, was Joey ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Erneut wanderten Setos Hände über Joeys Oberkörper zu dessen Hose. Streichelten erst seine Oberschenkel und glitten dann zärtlich rauf um den Reißverschluss der Hose zu öffnen. Joey hob seine Hüften an um Seto das Ausziehen der Hose zu erleichtern. Joey merkte kaum wie behände Seto war und fand sich schneller als erwartet nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Sofa wieder, während Seto jetzt mit seiner Zunge immer weiter an Joeys Hals herab wanderte, bis er an dessen Nippel angelangt war und diesen sanft umspielte. Joey stöhnte erneut auf, diesmal noch leidenschaftlicher und erregter als zuvor und klammerte sich in Setos Haaren fest. Schließlich fing auch er an mit seinen Händen den Körper des anderen zu erforschen und lies sie über dessen Brust hinab zur Hose wandern. Dort angekommen öffnete er vorsichtig die Gürtelschnalle mit dem Logo der Kaiba Corporation und spürte wie sich Setos Glied langsam aufstellte als der seine Hüften wieder zurück in Joeys Schoß legte. Joey wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, er spürte ein unglaubliches Verlangen nach Setos Körper, nach mehr von seinen heißen Küssen auf seinem Mund, seinem Hals. Setos Lippen fanden sich erneut auf denen Joeys wieder während er sich den Gürtel aus der Hose zog um damit die Arme seines Geliebten unter der Liege zu fesseln. Unsicher und schwer atmend sah er Seto an der sich jetzt an die Seite seines Kopfes beugte und flüsterte:  
" Keine Angst! Das macht den Käfig unserer Liebe nur noch spannender!" Joey konnte seine Erregung nicht mehr zurück halten und auch sein Glied stellte sich jetzt auf. Wieder begann Seto mit seiner Zunge über Joeys Hals zu lecken und entledigte sich dabei seiner Hose und warf sie achtlos vor den Kamin. Dann fuhr er mit seiner unzähmbaren Zunge hinunter zu Joeys Brust, verweilte dort kurz und wanderte dann weiter zum Bauchnaben den er zärtlich umspielte während er seine Hände in Joeys Boxershorts gleiten lies um dessen Po zu massieren. Joey stöhnte auf als ihm bewusst wurde, was Seto vorhatte. Der griff sich jetzt Joeys Unterhose und riss sie ihm beinahe vom Leib während er sich weiter nach unten küsste. Joey war jetzt komplett nackt als Seto dessen Glied mit einer Hand umklammerte und sie langsam, mal stärker, mal zärtlicher auf und ab schob. Joey spürte bei jeder Bewegung einen elektrisierenden Schlag durch seinen Körper gehen, was ihm ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Setos Lippen und Zunge fuhren jetzt an Joeys Glied entlang und begannen die Spitze zu liebkosen. Schließlich öffnete Seto seine Lippen und umschloss mit ihnen Joeys Schaft. Während er seinen Mund auf und ab bewegte, lies er Joeys Penis dabei immer wieder aufs Neue in seine Mundhöhle eindringen. Joey verlor jeden Sinn, wollte nur noch seinem Drang nachgeben. Sein Oberkörper drückte sich unter einem lautem Stöhnen nach oben, als Seto anfing noch stärker zu saugen. Auch er war unersättlich und wollte spüren wie sein Geliebter unter ihm vor Erregung zitterte und sein Glied in seinen Mund hinein drückte um endlich Erlösung zu finden. Seto hielt kurz inne und konnte sich ein schmutziges Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er merkte das Joey kurz davor war zu kommen. Der stöhnte erneut auf, schrie jetzt beinahe als Kaiba wieder anfing an seinem Penis zu saugen. Langsam strömte die warme, milchige Flüssigkeit durch Joeys Schaft bis zur Spitze und ergoss sich in Setos Mund. Der schluckte den Lebenssaft und leckte mit seiner Zunge den Rest auf Joeys Eichel ab, küsste das, jetzt erschlaffende Fleisch noch mal und begab sich dann unter zärtlichen Liebkosungen des Oberkörpers nach obern bis er auf Joeys Lippen angelangt war, küsste ihn einmal sanft und stützte sich dann auf um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen:  
"Alles in Ordnung"  
"J… ja!" antwortete Joey unter schweren Atemzügen der Erschöpfung.  
"Seto!?" sprach er weiter.  
"Hmm?" meinte Seto während er sanft über Joeys Körper streichelte und ihn verliebt ansah.  
"Ich will mehr!" forderte Joey und sag Seto dabei ungeduldig an.  
Der schaute ihn erst ungläubig an und erwiderte dann unter einem zustimmenden Lächeln:  
" Na gut! Aber du bist jetzt dran!" während er Joeys Arme von dem Gürtel befreite. Seto brauchte nichts weiter zu sagen, Joey wusste was er zu tun hatte, setzte sich auf und hockte sich hinter Kaiba. Er legte seine Lippen an Setos Hals und küsste ihn erst leicht, begann dann aber damit an ihm zu saugen, während er mit seinen Händen den blanken, muskulösen Körper herunter fuhr. Dieser Weg endete an der engen Unterhose. Schließlich glitten seine Finger unter den Stoff und fingen an mit dem steifen Glied zu spielen. Nun lies auch Kaiba seine Lust hören und seufzte begierig. Er griff sich selbst in den Schritt um der dortigen Hand zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn härter anfassen solle. Joey tat bereitwillig was Seto forderte und umschloss mit einer Hand kräftig dessen Penis und schob sie unter starkem Druck immer wieder hoch und runter. Die andere Hand begann die Boxershorts abzustreifen. Wenig Sekunden später war auch Seto nackt und als Joey sich näher an ihn heran drückte spürte er Kaibas Haut an seinem Glied, das nun auf neue erhärtete. Wieder kam das Verlangen nach Setos Körper in ihm hoch. Während er mit der einen Hand noch den Schaft des anderen bearbeitete, fuhr er mit der anderen zu Setos Po und begann damit dessen After zu massieren, Kaiba seufzte erneut auf als Joey mit seinem Zeigefinger in ihn eindrang. Setos Stöhnen stachelte Joey nur noch mehr an. Seine Hand glitt von Setos Gesäß zum Oberschenkel und zog die Beine des Anderen so auseinander, dass er breitbeinig vor ihm hockte. Immer noch das Glied des anderen massierend, nahm er mit der anderen sein eigenes und brachte es an Setos After in Position. Er war immer noch sehr unsicher und zögerte in Seto einzudringen. Doch Kaiba wollte nicht mehr warten, griff hinter ich an Joeys Hintern und drückte ihn nach vorn in sich hinein:  
" Los Joey! Mach endlich!" stöhnte Seto völlig von Sinnen. " Wie du willst!" meinte er und stieß so kräftig zu wie er konnte. Seto schrie jetzt als Joey immer wieder in ihn eindrang und die Stöße dabei immer härter und schneller wurden. Mit jedem Mal wollte er tiefer in ihn hinein, er konnte und wollte sich nicht zurück halten, ihm war egal ob er Seto wehtat. Doch Seto liebte diese Schmerzen, sie ließen ihn alles vergessen und trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er schrie bei jedem Stoß aus Gier anch mehr. Er wollte, dass es nie aufhörte. Für immer wollte er so weiter machen, für immer Joey in sich spüren. Auch Joey hatte das Gefühl dass er nie mehr aufhören würde. Setos Schreie gaben ihm die Bestätigung um immer noch mehr Kraft in seine Bewegungen zu legen. Er stieß sein Glied in Seto, ohne Rücksicht auf ihn, immer wieder , bis Seto schreiend nach mehr verlangte: " Tiefer Joey! Fester!" Joey nahm diese Rufe kaum noch wahr und spürte wie sein Penis erneut explodieren wollte. Nun war auch Seto soweit und mit einem erlösenden Schrei lies er seinen Saft nach draußen, in Joeys Hand. Im selben Moment kam auch Joey und entlud sich in Kaibas Enge. Dann sanken sie erschöpft und glücklich auf der Couch zusammen, lagen ein paar Augenblicke, stumm den Moment genießend da.  
"Seto?" unterbrach Joey die Stille.  
" Hmm… "  
" Warum erst jetzt?" Verwundert hob Seto den Kopf und sah Joey an:  
" Wie, warum erst jetzt?" " Na, wieso konnten wir uns nicht eher aufraffen und uns sagen, was wir fühlen"  
" Weil wir zwei idiotische Sturrköpfe sind und zu stolz sind uns vor anderen Blöße zu geben!?" " Hm… weißt du noch, als wir gegen Dartz kämpften"  
" Wie könnte ich das vergessen!" " Na ja… als ich dich auf dem Boden liegen sah wurde mir unbeschreiblich schlecht! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht"  
" Ach Joey! Du bist manchmal so süß!" äußerte Seto und nahm seinen Lover in noch fester in den Arm.  
" Ich liebe dich, Seto"  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Joey! Und ich lass dich nie wieder gehen"  
" Ja! Lass uns für immer zusammen bleiben!" sagte er zufrieden und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und beide schliefen Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin ein.


End file.
